The Talk
by VividDreamer624
Summary: Before Zuko's wedding night Iroh gives his nephew "the talk". One Shot sneak preview of Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes.


**Hello fanfic readers. This is a sneak preview of the Book 4: Air : Out of the Ashes. I came up with this idea mid-sleep. I just couldn't resist. Special thanks to Passionworks for helping me edit this chapter(gives thumbs up). For all those who follow Exodus I will posting soon in a couple of weeks maybe sooner. **

**I do not own ATLA**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air : Out of the Ashes<strong>

**The Talk**

* * *

><p>Zuko checked every fiber of his crimson clothes. Were his lapels straight? Perhaps the ceremonial orange was too orange? Maybe the burgundy was better or the yellow?<p>

_Argh!_

He was Firelord now. Firelord Zuko –he was becoming used to that title and now he had to grow accustomed to a new one, husband of Mai. His thoughts for a moment lingered. He wished he could share this moment with his mother and father in the audience. Even Azula was to be a welcoming presence. Uncle Iroh would, of course, tell bad jokes, reenact war stories, ramble on about his tea shop and show off his new physique to the young ladies. That last thought made Zuko chuckle. Everything wasn't ideal, but he thanked Agni that he had friends and most of  
>all, Uncle.<p>

Zuko adjusted his topknot and grumbled. Almost as if reading his mind, the old Dragon of the West entered the room. Iroh patted Zuko on the back. "My nervous nephew," he said, "you must calm yourself; how about some warming green tea?"

At this time, Zuko was again wrestling with his topknot, as well as his crown. Defeated, he placed the crown on the vanity. Zuko smiled at his uncle's reflection.

"Actually, that doesn't sound too bad."

Iroh carefully poured the tea in two cups. He signaled Zuko to sit on the couch. His nephew, obedient to his uncle's invitation, happily obliged and flopped on the loveseat. Iroh served Zuko his cup, which the Firelord took and delicately blew on the hot beverage inside. He sipped slowly.

Iroh started, "Prince... Firelord Zuko, I have always thought of you as my son. Traditionally, your father would perform this duty, but I don't see my brother leaving his cell any time soon," he laughed at the statement inappropriate and noticed Zuko's quizzical expression and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I will be the one doing it."

Zuko saw that sheepish grin instantly form on Uncle Iroh's lips. _This couldn't be good…_

"Zuko, it's time you and I had…," Iroh quoted, "'The Talk.'"

Zuko gulped the tea, almost choking on it. He put down the cup and looked away for a moment, thinking immediately: _this is going to be embarrassing…_

Iroh stroked his beard. An awkward silence hung over the room. Finally, Zuko looked at his uncle and grinned. Iroh returned the gesture with his own big cheesy smile. They then looked at each other seriously. Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Women, Zuko," he informed, "are like yellow tea. It is very rare you come across a tea that goes through a long process, but the  
>flavor is intoxicating."<p>

Zuko scratched his head. What on earth was this man talking about? Iroh, sensing his confusion, sat back in a chair.

He stated, "Well... let me put another way. We men of Agni are blessed with certain endowments that make us ravenous dragons. So, it is best that we be cautious when entering the caves or the walls of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko furrowed his brow. What was his Uncle referring to? Why was he speaking of tea, endowments, dragons, walls, and caves? Then suddenly, it dawned on Zuko; his uncle was talking about sex. Zuko smirked at the old man's ingenious symbolism.

_Sex_, Zuko thought. For a moment his mind wandered. He thought of being in the garden with Mai. They had been making out a lot since she came from the Boiling Rock. One day, they hid in a blind spot of the palace garden and they began kissing. With each passionate stroke, Zuko found himself wanting more. He wanted desperately to bathe in her milky skin and drink in her scent. He controlled himself that night, though, reminding himself that he would be married soon. Here he was, but one day away.

Iroh scrutinized his nephew's daydreaming state and sat up further. "Have you been to the caves with Mai, nephew?"

Zuko caught himself and cleared his throat. "No!" he shouted, surprising himself.

Iroh searched his features for betrayal, but found none. He continued with his prolific talk, "Ba Sing Se's walls are said to be impenetrable. However, nothing in this world is perfect. It requires great strategy and technique to breach the walls. There are two ways to gain entrance; either the guards let you in or you use a drill. You want to be peaceable and never use force. The first choice is always the better option."

"How do I get the _guard_ to let me in?" a blushing Zuko asked, using the ridiculous euphemism presented to him.

Uncle replied, "Why, you wait patiently, inspect their habits, offer them gifts. And when they're  
>ready, your instincts will take over. It's a lot like hunting." That last statement made him smile and he found himself in a trance of his own. "Speaking of hunting," he continued, "I should find Jun. I would like to penetrate the walls of her Ba Sing Se."<p>

"Uncle!" Zuko tried to steady his stomach from this new found information that he certainly didn't want to hear. He directed his focus to the floor.

Yes, he thought, that would suffice for the moment.

Zuko lifted his eyes to see his uncle stroking his beard, smiling, still in a daydream. Iroh finally looked at Zuko's sickened expression and cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Do you know why jasmine is one of my favorite teas?"

Zuko shook his head. He didn't know where this one was going.

"Jasmine blossoms are picked when they are at their peak color," Uncle reported. "The blossoms then boil for hours to achieve their optimal flavor. When they are sun dried, they still maintain their beauty."

"So, you're saying I should take pride in the fact that I have waited for Mai. On our wedding night, I should savor the moment because it will be our first –it will be special."

Iroh looked shocked at Zuko's abrupt understanding, but then he laughed heartily and smacked the Firelord on the back, nearly knocking him over. Soon, the laughter became contagious and both men were in tears. They stood up facing the other, wiping their merry eyes and hugged tightly.

Iroh then joyfully said, "I am very proud of you, Zuko. You will make an excellent Firelord and a fine husband."


End file.
